collegementorsforkidsdocumentarywrd112001fandomcom-20200214-history
Plan Going Forward
Written by: Leah Ports Plan Going Forward In our endeavors forwards in regards to this documentary, our group still has a lot of tasks to complete in order to be ready by the due date with a satisfactory documentary. What we still need to do is outlined below. In regards to planning, we still have to define what tone we want our documentary to exhibit. Our documentary’s subject matter lends itself to be interpreted in a serious or lighthearted tone. We could show how children without mentors often fall into the wrong crowd with no positive role model, and often succumb to drugs, alcohol, or go to jail but on the other hand we could show the positive effects that mentoring could have on children, such as the improvement in grades, graduation rates, and the lower likelihood that the child will exhibit violent tendencies. There are two vastly different perspectives on this topic, and our group has yet to decide if we want to go more positive, negative or do a mixture of both in regards to our tone. Our group also has to set up interviews. We are planning to interview someone who holds a leadership position in the College Mentors for Kids program at the University of Kentucky to get a better idea of how the program effects children on a larger scale, to get demographics, and a more objective view of the program. We also hope to get a mentor to be interviewed as well. A mentor could give us insight into how they have directly helped a child. As far as interviewing one of the children who participates in the College Mentors for Kids program, we have to see what our restrictions on parental approval and access to the children will be. Lastly, in regards to planning, our group has to decide exactly what our format will be, and what exactly we need to make our documentary a reality. We need to decide where we will film, if we will need access to a green screen or other technical equipment, what we will film on, etc. In order to accomplish this our group will need to go talk to the people at the Media Depot, because they will help us get a better idea of which of our ideas are realistic, and which ideas we will not be able to accomplish in our time restraints. In regards to actually completing this documentary, we will have to do the interviews, film our other material, which is yet to be decided, and edit out what we don’t want. Although we don’t have a clear idea of what exactly our documentary will look like once completed, once we begin to film we will probably get a better idea of what path we want to go down, and adjust our plan accordingly. Once we get enough footage we will be able to edit out what we don’t want and put everything together, probably with the help of workers in the Media Depot. Our group also has yet to designate tasks, as to who will be responsible for interviewing, who will film, and who will edit. We have yet to decide if we will do each task as a group or if we will designate it out among group members. Below is a tentative Calendar outlining what our group hopes to accomplish each week in order to complete our documentary on time. Week of November 8th -14th - Finalize group Wikia - Contact who we wish to interview and hopefully set up interviews - Begin filming Week of November 15th-21st - Complete filming of non-interview footage - Meet with interviewees and video interviews - Edit film and cut what we don’t need in order to decide what more we will need and what else we need to do Week of November 22nd –28th (Week of Thanksgiving) - Group Conferences - Designate tasks to be done to complete documentary over break - Do individual assignments over break - Finalize first documentary draft Week of November 29th- December 5th - Peer Review (have tentative documentary finished) - Finish editing and finalize documentary Week of December 6th-12th - Have final documentary ready (filmed, edited and formatted to show) - Prepare speech